Kagerou Ib
by AnimeFanAndDrawer1
Summary: They went to an art gallery for 'fun' but what happens if they get trapped and has to find a new way (Bad summary)
1. Chapter 1

**Anime: Well I already know some other person made a Ib and Kagerou Project but this is not in a script and a little different. Well I don't own Ib and Kagerou Project. Well there's a mention of my two Ocs. Enjoy!**

* * *

"HIBIYA!" Hitomi yelled angrily. Everyone looked at the yelling girl. "WHY HAVEN'T YOU DONE YOUR PROJECT ABOUT GUERTENA?!" Hitomi yelled while looking her younger brother. He shrugged. "Well since you have no idea for your stupid project I suggest you go to the art gallery." She said.

"I don't want to." He said making Hitomi vain pop out and her face red with anger. "YOU BETTER DO IT! IT'S A MAJOR GRADE!" She yelled. "Hey calm down over there." Kano said making Hitomi glare at him. "SHUT-UP!" She yelled then glared at Hibiya.

"Hey why don't we take him today?" Momo suggested. Hitomi took a deep breathe and nodded. "Go right now at least get two details on a paiting of his Hibiya. Now excuse me I have to go to work." Hitomi said as she grabbed her purse and left.

"Well let's go guys." Momo said as everyone groaned. Well, except Kido and Konoha. "Hey who said we were coming?" Kano asked. "Well I thought maybe we could have fun there?" Momo said. "Their's no way an art gallery would be 'fun'." Shintarou said.

"Come on. Please." Momo pleaded. "I-i'll go." Mary said shyly. "I'll go as well." Seto said as he smiled. Konoha nodded. "We'll go." Kido said as she pointed at Kano. "Great." He mumbled. "We'll go!" Shintarou's phone yelled out.

It showed a girl name Ene. "Okay! Let's go!" Momo said happily.

...

As they got to the gallery there was some people there. They signed in a gave money to guy (Hitomi's money). "Okay you guy's could look around. After that we can meet each other at that big painting." Momo said while pointing at the map with the big rectangle meaning the painting.

"Okay." They said as they walked away. "Okay let's look at some paintings Hibiya-kun!" Momo said happily. "Fine Oba-san." He mumbled.

...

Kido and Kano was staring at the big red rose. "Hey Kido let's pick those petals." Kano said as he tried to reach for the petal only to get slapped on the hand by Kido. "Ow!" Kano mumbled. "Leave it." Kido said as she walked away looking at the other paintings.

Kano looked at the little boy. "Hey sir do you think I should pick those red petals?" The boy asked. "No I think you'll get in trouble like me." He said as he looked at Kido. "Your boring!" The boy complained getting Kano mad.

"I'm not boring!"

"Yeah you are."

"No she is. I'm the fun and awesome dude." Kano said only for the boy to roll his eyes. "Yeah right the kid said making Kano argue with him. Kido rolled her eyes and looked at the painting called 'Coughing Man.'

...

Seto and Mary was staring at a painting called, 'Lady in Red.' "Wow she is really pretty." Mary said. "Not as pretty as you." Seto said making Mary blush. "No, I really think she's really pretty." Mary said as she smiled.

"Well she is." Seto said as he nodded in agreement. "I wish I can meet her." Mary said as she stared at the painting. "Maybe one day?" Seto said making Mary smile and nodded.

...

Shintarou stared at a model called, 'Death of Individual'. "Master! They look like Power Ranger Suits!" Ene said as she smiled. "Sort of." He said. "Man I hate gallerys." He mumbled. "Let's see the other paintings master!" Ene said cheerfully like always.

"Fine He said as he walked to a painting called 'Hanged Man'. "What a weird painting." Shintarou said. "I like it." Ene said as she started jumping around in his phone. "I guess it's not that bad." He said as he stared at the picture.

...

"I don't want to be here." Hibiya complained as he looked at Konoha and Momo. "Not my fault you didn't do your project yet." Momo countered back. Konoha just walked away and looked at the paintings.

"We'll need at least two pictures. How about this one?" Momo asked as she pointed at a painting on the floor. "It's weird." Hibiya said as he looked at the painting 'Realm of The Abyss'.

"Write the title!" Momo said as Hibiya did so and write the details of it with a bored expresstion. Konoha stared at the painting with a small smile.

...

Everyone went where Momo said. "Well that took forever but I got my project done." Hibiya said as he hold a notebook with the art details. "Well did you all enjoy the Art Gallery?" Momo asked. Everyone nodded except Shintarou and Hibiya.

"I liked the Lady in Red." Mary said as Seto nodded. "I liked the Coughing Man." Kido said. "I hated that little brat." Kano mumbled. "Well lets go." Momo said as everyone nodded. Just then the lights flickered on and off.

"Hey who's messing with the lights?!" Shintarou asked. "Probably the power has some problems. Let's just go." Seto said as they went to the front door. Konha tried to open it and failed. "..It won't open.." Konoha said. "EH?!" Everyone yelled.

They went to the door and tried to open it. "He's right." Kido said as she still tried to open it. Kano stopped her from trying to open it the Seto looked at it. "It looks foggy out there." Seto said. "I'll call someone to get us out of here." Shintarou said.

"Ene?" He asked confused as he looked at his phone. The cheerful girl wasn't anywhere in his phone. "I'm right here master!" He turned his head to see Ene out of the phone. "ENE?!" They yelled except Konoha.

She had no feet and was floating. She is a program. "Hi~!" She said happily. "ENE?! THIS NOT TRUE!" Shintarou yelled. "It is true master~!" Ene said as she smiled. Everyone stared at her in disbelief.

"How...?" Mary asked breaking the silent. Ene shrugged. "I don't really know. This sort of surprise me as well." Ene said then looked at Shintarou. "Well not as surprise as master." Ene said.

"Okay call someone!" Momo said. Hibiya got his phone out. "I'll call Hitomi or Ayako. Hitomi should be out of work by 4 PM. And it's..." Hibya looked at his phone. "Well?" Momo asked.

"The time stopped." He said. "Hey the time stopped on my phone too." Shintarou said as he still stare at Ene. "Maybe something is wrong with your phone?" Momo said.

"Well how do we get out?" Kano asked. "We should see if some visitors are still here." Kido said as everyone nodded.

...

"No one's here." Seto said. "Wonder what happen to everyone." Mary said. "Hey... why is there blue paint dripping?" Hibiya asked as he touched it. "EEK!" Kido screamed as she clinged on to Kano.

"Ah, I love you to~." Kano said as Kido blushed and got off him then kicked him in the face. "COME." Momo read out as she stared at the floor with red letters.

"'Come down stairs everyone. I'll tell you a seceret.'" Hibiya read out loud as he stared at the blue paint on the wall. "Well let's go." Kano said as they nodded.

...

As they walked around they heard a cough. "Did someone cough?" Kido asked. Momo looked at the picture 'Coughing Man'. "No..." Momo said. "He couldn't cough... right?" She asked herself.

_"BANG BANG!" _Everyone flinch and looked at the window. "h-how can someone bang on the window if it's on the second floor?" Mary asked.

"Let's i-ignore that." Kido said as she shiver in fear. As they made it in a room Hibiya and Momo looked at the floor painting. "Was that there before?" Hibiya asked Momo. "I don't think so." She said.

Everyone tense up as the big fish moved. "There's an opening. Should we go in?" Hibiya asked. "Well we have no choice." Seto said as he sighed. "...I'll go in first..." Konoha said.

He stepped on the painting then sunk into it. "KONOHA?!" Everyone yelled in shock. "Masters turn!" Ene said as she pushed Shintarou in. "HEY!" He yelled as he was shivering in fear as he sunk.

"I'll go~!" Ene said happily as she sunk down as well. "I-i'm not going down there." Kido said as Kano smirk. "Yes. YOU ARE!" He said happily as he pushed her. "I"M GOING TO KILL YOU!" She yelled as she sunk.

"Well I'm going!" Kano said as he stepped on the painting and sunk. "L-let's go Seto-kun." Mary said. Seto nodded and hold on her hand then they both sunk.

"Uh..." Hibiya stared at the painting. "Oba-san you can go first." Hibiya said. Momo smiled. "Nope~." She said as she pushed him. "HEY! OBA-SAN YOU JERK!" Hibiya yelled as he sunk.

"Well... better catch up with them~" Momo said as she stepped on the painting and sunk.

...

"OW!" Kano yelled as he felt someone heavy on him. "Who's on me?" Mary asked politley. "Sorry Mary." Seto said. Before someone could say anything Konoha got up making everyone fall.

"Can you say something before you stand up?!" Shintarou asked as he got up. Ene got up easily and smiled. "Okay... where are we?" Kano asked as he looked around.

"Uh? The basement?" Momo asked. "I don't think so Oba-san. You remember that fish came towards us?" Hibiya asked. "So we were eaten?!" Momo asked.

"I guess so." Seto said. "Well we should go in the other room." Kido said. "Yeah." Everyone said as they went to the room at the right. "'WELCOME.'" Momo read as she stared at the wall. "Creepy." Hibiya whispered making sure no one heard him. "Hm? Why are there nine tables with a vase and a rose on it?" Seto asked.

"Hey... Is that my name in cranyon?" Hibiya asked as he stared at the light blue rose. "My name is in crayon too." Momo said as she stared at the pink rose.

"And the tables are blocking the way." Kido said. "We grab the flowers and push the tables. Right?" Mary asked. Kido nodded.

Shintarou grabbed a red rose, Ene grabbed a blue rose, Konoha grabbed a yellow rose, Kido grabbed a green rose, Kano grabbed a light yellow rose, Mary grabbed a white rose, Seto grabbed a light green rose, Momo grabbed a pink rose, and Hibiya grabbed a light blue rose.

"I think we should take care of these roses. I have a bad feeling that if we lose all the petals." Seto said. Everyone nodded.

Then they pushed the tables. "Oh look a door." Momo said. "Let's go in." Kido said as everyone nodded. Kido opened the door. "Uh, Weird painting." Kano commented.

"It's sort of... creepy." Mary said. The painting was a lady with her eyes close. "There's a key." Kido said as she bent down and grabbed it. "AHHH!" Everyone yelled.

"Wha?... AHHHHHHHHHH!" Kido screamed as the lady in the picture opened her eyes and smirked with her tongue out. Kido ran out screaming then everyone ran out as well.

They closed the door shut. "T-that was not normal." Ene said. Everyone stared at her. _'And you out of Shintarou's phone in normal?' _They all thought.

"Huh? What are these letters?" Momo asked as she stared at the wall. Everyone shrugged. As they continue to walk... "EEK!" Kido screamed as red letters appeared on the floor.

"'THEIF.'" Momo read as everyone tensed up. "Was it bad to take the rose and key?" Mary asked. Everyone shrugged.

...

"Okay we got a key. What do we do with the key?" Kano asked. Konoha grabbed the key an walked off leaving everyone all confused. "We follow Konoha" Kido said as she followed him.

Everyone started to follow Konoha. "Hey... Where are the stairs?" Momo asked. "It... disappeared..." Mary said as she cling on to Seto. "We'll find the exit Mary." Seto said as Mary nodded.

As they went to the other room there were a blue door. "It's lock." Hibiya said. Konoha unlocked it with the blue key. "Yay~! Let's go master!" Ene said.

As they opened the door Kano kept walking around. "STOP!" Mary yelled making Kano look at her. "You almost stepped on that poor ant." Mary said as both Seto and Mary bent down to see the ant.

"Uh... okay." Kano said. "Yeah you better watch it blondie" The ant said making everyone stare at it. "IT TALKS!" Shintarou and Kido yelled. "Yeah I do." the ant said.

"Hey can one of you do me a favor?" The ant asked. "I'll do it." Seto said. "Great! Well I want to see my ant painting. So can you get it for I can see it only... once?" The ant asked.

"Um... sure?" Seto said.

* * *

**Anime: DONE! This took longer then I thought. Well I'm planning on making different endings like the game. Well I hope you enjoy this! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Anime: Hi! I Have to thank YukiGirl21 for reviewing :). And yeah and it was sort of a Pewdiepie reference and Cryaotic. And um... yeah Konoha is in my story :) And I'm planning to finish this story if I can :D**

**I don't own Kagerou Project OR Ib. Enjoy :)!**

* * *

"Be careful Seto." Mary said as Seto smiled at her. "I will." He said as he started walking. He stopped at a sign. It said 'BEWARE OF EDGES'. He went to the hallway in the center.

A black arm appeared trying to grab Seto's rose. Seto flinch and continue walking. Mary would always flinch when an arm kept appearing. As he made it he sighed in relief. "I made it!" He said as Mary smiled.

Seto looked at the ant painting and took it off the wall. Before he went back with the others he saw a green door. He went towards it and tried to open it but it was lock.

"Better tell the others." He whispered to himself. As he went back standing away from the black arms. "I'm back he said as he smiled. Mary smiled and hugged him.

"Well here's your painting." Seto said as he held it out to the ant. The ant stared at the painting. "Thank you. You can keep it." ant said making everyone confused.

"Eh?" Everyone said. "Well I just wanted to stare at it." the ant said. "Then what do we do with this painting?" Hibiya asked. "Well why don't you use it for going to the room over there." the ant suggested.

Everyone stared at the ant with confusion. "There's a crack over there. Put the painting there and you can get pass." The ant said. Ene smiled and grabbed Shintarou hand and the ant painting.

"Let's go master~!" Ene said happily. "WHAT?!" Shintarou yelled as Ene dragged him. She went to the room and then opened then opened the door.

The ant was right. There were a crack on the floor. Ene let go of Shintarou and placed the ant painting on the floor. She floated over it as Shintarou stepped on it.

"You killed it!" Ene said as she pointed at the swash bug. "Ew." Shintarou said as he tried to ignore it. As they went to the other room. "Look it's a power ranger!" Ene said.

"It's not Ene." Shintarou said. "Yeah it doesn't look like it anymore." Ene said as she looked at the green key on the floor. Shintarou bent down and grabbed it.

"M-master..." Ene said. "Yes?" He asked. "RUN!" She screamed. He looked at the thing it moved towards him. Shintarou stepped back and ran off screaming.

As he went over the ant painting the thing fell. Shintarou sighed in relief. He held his rose and the key. He went to meet up with everyone.

"You okay Onii-san?" Momo asked. "Yeah he said as he showed the green key. "What's that for?" Mary asked. Seto looked up and remembered the door.

"Follow me and be careful. Don't do anything stupid." Seto said as he went to the hallway with the black arm. They reached the green door. Shintarou unlocked the door.

"Yay~!" Ene said as the door opened. As they went threw the door. "What the heck." Hibiya said as he looked at the cat figure on the wall. "Look there's a fish shape." Kido said.

They all looked at each other. "There seem to be two rooms. Mary, Seto, Momo, and Hibiya go to the room in the left. Me, Kano, Ene, Shintaro, and Konoha go to the room in the right." Kido said.

Everyone nodded and went to the room they where Kido said.

...

"Okay what the heck." Momo said as she looked around. "Hey look it's a stick man." Hibiya said. "And there paint under him. It say, 'Let's play hide and seek'." Hibiya said then their eyes widen as the man disappeared.

"Well look. Theres a button and a curtten." Seto said. "Okay let's press all the buttons." Momo said as everyone nodded. Seto pressed the button. It was a moon. "Eh?!" They all said as the room became dark.

"Uh..." Hibiya mumbled as he pressed a button. "AHH!" The picture screamed. It was a naked women. Hibiya blushed and the lady slapped him. One petal fell on the ground and rotted away.

"Owww..." Hibiya mumbled and looked at his rose. He felt a little... weak. "You okay Hibiya?" Momo asked. "Yeah." He mumbled as he continue to blush.

Mary pressed a button and saw a sinister painting. She hugged on to Seto. "It's okay Mary it's just a painting." Seto said trying to comfort her.

Momo pressed a button then screamed. A red hand was on her face. "EKKKKK!" She screamed as she ran everywhere. "Oba-san!" Hibiya said trying to get the red hand off her.

Seto sighed and pressed a button showing the stick man. "'You found me. You get a prize~.'" Seto read to them. As Hibiya was trying to get the red hand off Momo he tripped.

"Ow... Oh hey look! A wooden fish head!" Hibiya said as he held it up. "Okay let's meet up with the others." Momo said as she panted. She finally got the red hand off.

...

Kido and Shintarou shivered in fear. "Okay let's go see what's in the boxes~!" Ene said as she did. "Ene." Both Kido and Shintarou said as they followed her.

Kano and Ene looked threw the boxes. "All there is are knives." Kano said. "Let's get ou there nothing important here." Kido said as Shintarou nodded.

Then something moved. They turned around to see the head moving. "EKK!" Kido screamed. She was going to start running away then their was crash.

She turned her head around to see Konoha kick it and now in pieces. "N-nice Konoha." Ene said. He put a small smile on his face. "Hey is that a wooden fish tail?" Kano asked. "Looks like it Kano." Ene said as she smiled.

"Let's meet up with the others." Kedo said as they all nodded.

...

"Hey look you guys have the fish tail." Momo said. "Yeah." Kano said. They put the fish together. They all looked at the cat. Kido grabbed the fish. "MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW!" The cat yelled the stairs appeared.

"Wow." Hibiya said. As they went up their was a table and vase. Hibiya went up towards it and placed his rose in it. Everyone stared at it.

The rose had it's petal back. Hibiya grabbed the rose and looked inside the vase. The water was gone. "Well my rose is healed. All 5 petals where back."

"Hey why do you guys have more petals then me?" Hibiya asked. Everyone shrugged and he sighed. "Hey look theirs a sign. 'BEWARE OF LIPS'." Seto read. They looked farther they saw lips. "S-stay away from those." Kido said. They slowly walked away from it.

They saw another hallway. "Stay in the center." Seto said.

They did what Seto said as two black arms appeared. Kido looked frighten. As they where away from them. "Man I want to go home. I even miss Hitomi." Hibiya mumbled. Momo giggled.

"Well we all do. Look at Onii-san and Leader." Momo said as Hibiya looked at them. They where shivering in fear. Hibiya laughed a little.

"Yeah. I guess Oba-san." Hibiya said. "O-okay. Look theres two doors and..." Kido froze staring at the people hanging by there foot. "Ignore that sweetie~" Kano said. If Kido wasn't scared she would kick him right now.

"Hey look a door. Oh great it needs a password." mumbled Kido. "Maybe we should try and find it." Momo said. "You think Oba-san?" Hibiya said.

They walked to a room. It had yellow paint. "It say 'Liar Room'." Hibiya said. Everyone looked at each other. "Who should go in?" Konoha finally asked.

"I'll go." Hibiya said as he sighed. "Okay be careful." Momo said as she hugged him making him blush slightly. "o-okay." He said as he opened the door.

...

"Okay what the heck." Hibiya said as he grippid on to his rose. There were people in different clothes color and a black face. He went towards the green clothes person.

Yellow paint was below the picture. 'The one who tells the truth is the White one'. Hibiya went towards the white one. 'Stand in front of the statue, go east 2 steps, then south 2 steps. That's the answer!'

Hibiya sighed and went towards the room with the statue. "1, 2... 1, 2." He said. There where a loose tile at his feet. He grabbed it and poison gas came out. Hibiya coughed and 2 petals fell.

"Shoot." He said as he felt week. Hibiya sighed and went back. He went towards the blue one. 'The one who tells the truth is the Green one'. Hibiya sighed and went toward the green one.

'Stand in front of the statue, go west 3 steps, then south 1 step. That's the answer!' Hibiya went towards the satue. "1, 2, 3... 1" He mumbled to himself.

There was a loose tile. He grabbed it and more poison gas came out. 2 more petals fell... He felt very... VERY weak. He coughed and look at his rose. One more petal left.

"Stupid liars!" He said. He got up. He went back. He looked at the brown one. He went towards it. 'Stand in front of the statue, go east 4 steps, then north 2 steps. That's the answer!'

Hibiya went back. "1, 2, 3, 4... 1, 2" Hibiya took a deep breath. He grabbed the tile. It showed a number. Hibiya sighed in relief. _'KWAK! SLASH! SLISH!' _Hibiya flinched.

What happened? He went as fast as he could but he was weak. As he went out he saw red paint everywhere. The brown one was all full with red paint dripping.

All the others had yellow paint 'LIAR'. He went out of the room.

...

"Hibiya?!" Momo said as she catch the twelve year old. "I-it hurts." He said. Konoha looked at him then hold him bridal style. "What happened to him?!" Kido said.

Momo shrugged. She looked at his petals. One more left... "Konoha can you carry him until we find a vase?" Momo asked. Konoha nodded

"We have to be careful. Don't goof around. Kano." Kido said as she glared at Kano. "Hey I haven't done anything sweetie~" Kano said then he got kicked in the face.

"I MEAN it." She said. "OKAY!" Kano said. "Hey what is Hibiya holding?" Ene asked as she grabbed it from the boys hand. "It's a tile. With a number on it." Ene said. "Weird." Momo said.

"W-what is it?" Mary asked. "4." Ene said. "Okay... EKKK!" Kido screamed as a doll fell on the floor. Shintarou picked it up. "It has a number on it shirt. 18." Shintarou said.

"Wow." Momo said surprise that the next number they needed just fell from the sky. Literally. "Now we need to get the next number. Also Shintarou you'll solve the math problem." Momo said.

"It'll be easy." He said making his sister roll her eyes. "We have to try and find the last number. Let's split up." Momo suggested. Everyone nodded. "Don't walk out of this room." Kido warned.

Mary and Seto was looking at a blank painting. "Hey what's that?" Mary asked. Seto looked closely in the cent. There were a number. 9.

"Everyone the number is 9!" Seto yelled. They all went back to the door. "Okay... 166." Shintarou said as he waited. Then there were a sound. "Hah I'm a genius." Shintarou said.

"Yes you are master." Ene said as she smiled. Momo opened the door. "Oh hey look a wooden apple!" Mary said as she pointed at the tree. Konoha went towards it grabbed it easily while holding Hibiya.

He gave it to Mary. "So what do we do with it?" Seto asked confused as ever. Mary thught to herself while everyone stared at her. "Oh! Those lips!" She said.

"W-we can try." Kido said not wanting to see those lips. They went towards the lips. "Hungry..." The lips complained. Mary smiled and gave the wooden apple to it. The lips started eating the apple.

"T-thank you." the lips said. Mary smiled. "Now for being so kind come inside my mouth." The lips opened and it was like a door. "NO WAY!" Kido yelled. "We have no choice leader." Momo said as she went in.

Everyone looked and each other then sighed and went threw the mouth. "Okay now where are we." Momo asked. "Oh look at that painting!" Mary said as she pointed at the painting.

"Weird." Momo said as everyone kept walking. Ene eyes widen as she saw a sharp object about get Shintarou. "Watch out!" She yelled as she pulled on his sleeve.

Everyone turned around and saw Ene panting as she pulled Shintarou and a loud _BANG._ The sharp object went back up leaving a crack on the floor.

Ene sighed in relief. "Be careful master!" She said. "Are you guys hurt?" Momo asked. Ene shook her head and smiled. Shintarou shook his head while he tremble in fear.

"L-let's go." He said. As they went to the room. They continue walking. They saw a black figure running. Kido was shivering in fear and Kano looked at her. He opened his mouth then shut his mouth fast.

They all where staring at the red door. "R-ready?" Kido asked. Everyone nodded as she opened the door. They looked around hoping no one is going to pop out of no where. "What the." Momo mummbled as she looked around.

Kano went towards the statue. "'Ah.'" He read out loud with a weird expresstion. "pfft weirdest statue by far." Kano said. Everyone went towards the door. Kido took a deep breath and tried to open it. "Well?" Kano asked. "It won't open idiot." She said.

"Then let's look for the key!" Momo said as she walked away. Mary and Seto went towards the painting of the 'Lady in Red'. "Oh look it's her again." Mary said as she smiled. "Yup~" Seto said as he smiled as well. As they where about to walk away they saw her jump down.

The Red Lady was about to get her kill until Seto grabbed Mary's hand as she trembled in fear. "RUN!" He yelled as he ran off. Everyone looked at them but then all with pale when they saw the Red Lady.

Momo sneaked back where the Red Lady was and grabbed the red key as everyone ran away in fear of the Red Lady. "I got the key!" Momo yelled as she tan towards the red door and unlocked it.

"OVER HERE!" Momo yelled as she opened the door everyone ran towards it the close it shut. "I-is everyone okay?" Kido asked as she looked at everyone. Well, everyone is okay except Hibiya.

Kido sighed as she went towards the door. "NO! COME ON!" She yelled as they heard a bang on the other door. Everyone gulp. "There has to be a key." Mary said shyly as everyone nodded trying to look for a key.

* * *

**Anime: DONE! Sorry haven't been able to post blame school -_-. Well please review :)**


End file.
